Traditionally, electronic communication devices have been designed to perform a single function according to a single standard or application. As the sophistication of electronic communication devices increases, it is possible to design electronic devices that can perform multiple functions according to multiple standards or applications. The licensing or authorization of a product that performs according to a single standard is straightforward, since a license can be assigned to the product when it is sold. On the other hand, it is relatively difficult to provide a proper license or authorization to a device that operates according to multiple standards or applications.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide a mechanism to operate an electronic communication device according to multiple standards or applications, wherein each standard is executed pursuant to proper authorization.